masks_west_marchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Miss Mater Confronts Godspeed
Gabbie: (Grace): ''Three abrupt but gentle knocks at the knock of Godspeed’s door.'' Hello, Mr. Godspeed, I’m here for the office hours are you free? Godspeed: ''Deep inhale'' Please come in. Gabbie:(Grace): ''Carrying in a yellow and a pink spiral 1” in binders.'' Thank you, for taking the time to see me today Mr. Godspeed. Grace pulls the chair as close to Godspeeds desk as possible and then sit in the chair and places her spiral with the yellow binder on top of his desk and places the pink one in the chair next to her. I wanted to say how excited I am to be a member of the Big Team during this time of transition. I look forward to being melded into the next generation of heroes under your tutelage. Godspeed: ''Eyes pop'' I’m rather surprised, everyone else seems to be rather forward about their displeasure with this change. Gabbie:(Grace): Well, I’m different, I support your choice while it must have been an incredibly difficult one. If we are to be the next generation of heroes then I encourage the League of Heroes for coming in and taking responsibility for such a potentially dangerous and risky group of young heroes. Grace opens her yellow spiral, it's filled with Arial 8pt font bulleted, beautifully colored pie charts and graphs. Each one with a name and power. Pulling a sheet from the front of her binder she hands it across to Godspeed. This is my resume, I would like to put in my application to be a team captain, I may be new here but I have a lot to offer. I’ve place references for my leadership experiences including president of the student council at Big Hig & A Big High Model UN. I’ve included character references and detailed exploits in heroics. This folder also includes my personal assessments of each member of the big team and how I would rate their compatibility as a team. Godspeed: ''slowly takes the resume checks his cup for a finds no pen'.'' '''Gabbie:(Grace): ''She clicks a ballpoint pen and hands it to Godspeed.'' Godspeed: ''slowly takes the pen.'' Thank . . . Godspeed: ''clears throat'' You . . . Miss Matter, while I appreciate your enthusiasm. I will be making my own evaluations of the team. But I am happy to hear there is at least one person on the team is excited about the changes. But if I am, to be honest with you Miss Matter you will not be making my list. A Captain should be earned their teams trust well before they are put in charge of anyone. I’m looking for a captain of the big team whoever gets named captain will need to earn my trust as well as their teammates. Gabbie:(Grace): While that is your decision Mr. Godspeed, I will be honest with you in return that would be a huge mistake. A leader should be someone who champions your cause the image of the big team you wish to create. Godspeed: Miss Matter, I am much less concerned with an image of the big team than its function. These team will need to coordinate and react without speaking into a well-organized team. Which requires complete trust & knowledge of each other they must be interwoven like a Gordian knot so that it cannot be unraveled. You have a lot of trusts to earn Miss Matter, perhaps you should follow before trying to lead. Gabbie (Grace): ''Grace hand begin to clench and shake,' '' One moment please. '''Gabbie (Grace) : Stands up turns around goes outside the office and begins whispering to herself. Now is not the time, this is an important meet you want to be a hero right? You want to be a hero right? This is how we do it. We prove it to him that we are ready step by step by showing him we can face adversity. Gabbie (Sandy) : Storming back into the office with her hair down and locks curing. Look here, mister! Gabbie (Sandy) : Grabbing the pink binder and slamming it onto the desk. Breaking the spine of the yellow one and flopping open each its filled with hundreds of white pages with bringing back cyclone in bright red letters. You are just like a big dum bully, first, you kick out cyclone who was like totally awesome There is like nothing wrong with him being our super dad, so why do you have to come in here and like ruin everything. Like I want to be my own hero! Not yours! Like what better are you! So why don’t you just go stop Sabetour from like destroying another power plant or something and leave us alone? Godspeed : controlled audible sigh. I would assume I’m speaking with Sandy here. Gabbie (Sandy): Like who else would it be? Godspeed : Sandy, how are you? How have you been doing? Gabbie (Sandy): Like the worst, do not patronize me mister godspeed. Godspeed : I have no intention of doing so, I’m actually quite impressed that will all the information in here I have found nothing on you. It seems Grace has left you out and proceeded to create you as a footnote only describing you as a part of the Miss Matter powers listed. That seems surprising to me, I think you have greater potential empathic powers are a rarity and quite unusual. Gabbie (Sandy): Mister speed, I don’t know like what game your playing, so you need to bring back cyclone. Godspeed : That’s not going to happen, but I hope you’ll come to find a place here, Captain Sandy. Gabbie (Sandy): Jaw drops, closes quickly. Godspeed: I’m going to be placing you in charge of the first test team on the Big Team. You’ll be tasked with a member I find to be particularly stubborn. So It will be quite a Challenge for you. Do you think you can handle it? Gabbie (Sandy): I like totally could but that’s not the point. Godspeed : I think it very much is, I am placing you in charge of Grace, I expect weekly reports on your progress together and grow. If things go well I will be adding more members to your team. Cyclone is not coming back, that’s will not change and if you have nothing else please leave I have more members to see today and I expect you to report on your teams progress after each mission. Gabbie (Sandy) : ''Storms out with both binders and the pen grace originally handed Godspeed between her binders.'' Category:Scenes